Known from the Italian patent FI 91 A 232 of the same owner is a machine for automatically seaming two stockings to form a pantyhose article, which comprises: carrousel means horizontally rotating with intermittence and provided with a plurality of flat, paired shapes for the support of the stockings, which shapes are solid between them, jointly driven into motion by a corresponding support member, and fixed with respect to the stockings-seaming means during each operating phase; means for positioning and moving the stockings fitted on the relevant support shapes; means for longitudinally cutting the stockings bodices; means for sewing the two-by-two aligned edges of the thus cut bodices of the two stockings by means of two movable sewing machines, each of which carries out the junction of a corresponding pair of fabric edges.
However, it is known by experience that, as the seam is carried out in two lengths, which result in a partial overlapping in an area of the perineal region of the bodice, the finished pantyhose article takes up a scarcely agreeable aspect. Besides, the use of two seamers brings about a rise in the manufacturing and running costs of these known machines when considering that the cost of each seamer is considerable with respect to the whole cost of the machine.